encyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
When They See Us
| director = Ava DuVernay | starring = | composer = Kris Bowers | country = United States | language = English | num_seasons = 1 | num_episodes = 4 | list_episodes = #Episodes | executive_producer = | producer = | cinematography = Bradford Young | camera = Single-camera | editor = | runtime = 64–88 minutes | company = | picture_format = 4K (16:9 UHDTV in high dynamic range) | audio_format = Dolby Digital | network = Netflix | first_aired = | website = https://www.netflix.com/title/80200549 | website_title = Official website }} When They See Us (originally Central Park Five) is a 2019 American drama web television miniseries created, co-written, and directed by Ava DuVernay for Netflix, that premiered on May 31, 2019. The series was based on events of the 1989 Central Park jogger case and explores the lives of the suspects who were prosecuted and their families. The five juvenile males of color, the protagonists of the series (Antron, Kevin, Yusef, Raymond, and Korey or more commonly referred to as the Central Park Five), were convicted by juries of charges of rape, assault, and related crimes in two separate trials in 1990. They were sentenced to maximum terms and Korey, at 16, was sent to adult prison. After the assailant was identified by confession, DNA evidence, and other evidence in 2002, the convictions of the five men were vacated by the court (a legal position in which the parties are treated as though no trial has taken place). By that time, all the men had served their sentences. The state withdrew all charges against them from the 1989 case. The series features an ensemble and recurring cast including Jharrel Jerome, Jovan Adepo, Michael K. Williams, Logan Marshall-Green, Joshua Jackson, Blair Underwood, Vera Farmiga, John Leguizamo, Felicity Huffman, Niecy Nash, Aunjanue Ellis, and Kylie Bunbury. The series received acclaim upon its release for its performances and casting. On June 7, 2019, it was announced that a special, titled Oprah Winfrey Presents When They See Us Now, will premiere on June 12, 2019 on Netflix and the Oprah Winfrey Network. Cast and characters 'Main' *Asante Blackk as Kevin Richardson **Justin Cunningham as adult Kevin Richardson *Caleel Harris as Antron McCray **Jovan Adepo as adult Antron McCray *Ethan Herisse as Yusef Salaam **Chris Chalk as adult Yusef Salaam *Jharrel Jerome as Korey Wise *Marquis Rodriguez as Raymond Santana **Freddy Miyares as adult Raymond Santana *Marsha Stephanie Blake as Linda McCray *Kylie Bunbury as Angie Richardson *Aunjanue Ellis as Sharonne Salaam *Vera Farmiga as Elizabeth Lederer *Felicity Huffman as Linda Fairstein *John Leguizamo as Raymond Santana Sr. *Niecy Nash as Delores Wise *Michael K. Williams as Bobby McCray 'Recurring' *Omar Dorsey as Elombe Brath *Adepero Oduye as Nomsa Brath *Famke Janssen as Nancy Ryan *Joshua Jackson as Mickey Joseph *Christopher Jackson as Peter Rivera *Aurora Perrineau as Tanya *Storm Reid as Lisa *William Sadler as Michael Sheehan *Blair Underwood as Bobby Burns 'Guest' *Alexandra Templer as Trisha Meili *Frank Pando as Detective Gonzalez *Len Cariou as Robert Morgenthau *Suzzanne Douglas as Grace Cuffe *Chikwudi Iwuji as Colin Moore *Gary Perez as Manuel Santana *Dascha Polanco as Elena *Isis King as Marci Wise *Logan Marshall-Green as Roberts *Reece Noi as Matias Reyes The Central Park Five themselves make cameo appearances at the end of the final episode. References Category:2010s American drama television miniseries Category:2019 American television series debuts Category:2019 American television series endings Category:English-language television programs Category:Netflix original programming Category:Suspense television series Category:Television series based on actual events Category:Television shows set in New York City